Nowadays, as multimedia technology develops, electronic devices having various functions are available. Such electronic devices generally have a convergence function that complexly performs at least one function.
Moreover, as the electronic device, a mobile terminal that may be classified into a so-called ‘smart phone’ is generally used. Particularly, such a mobile terminal has a display module of a large screen touch method and has a high pixel camera module in addition to a basic function of communication with another party and may thus photograph a still picture and a moving picture. Further, the mobile terminal may reproduce multimedia contents such as music and a moving picture and perform web surfing by connecting to a network.
For example, an electronic device user may upload multimedia contents such as a picture, a moving picture, and an e-book through a web server such as YouTube or may receive contents in a streaming form from a web server. Further, the user may provide feedback with a method of inputting an epilogue of corresponding contents in a comment form or a method of selecting a separate recommendation icon.
However, as described above, a method of representing feedback is limited. Accordingly, it is necessary that the electronic device provides a service that provides a user reaction with various methods. Further, an electronic device user has a desire wanting to search for different moving pictures captured with different angles at the same location (such as a concert hall), but a service that satisfies such a desire does not exist.